Let Us Entertein U!
by blossom1animefreak2
Summary: Due to technical difficulties, the Hokage has everyone singing to buy some time before the Preliminaries to start during the Chunin Exam. Talents will be discovered as others make our ears bleed! Let them Entertain U!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs. Wish I did.

Chapter one: Please, Don't Leave Me

The Genins that manage to pass the second part of the Chunin Exam were waiting (im) patiently for the third part to start, but it seems like destiny had different idea…

"I'm sorry to say this, but due to technical difficulties, the third part of the exam will have to be put on hold until we've dealt with the issue." The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, announced seriously. Then he smiled. "So to pass the time, we'll be holding a small karaoke contest. The board behind me will choose someone randomly and that person will have to sing. It will either choose a Genin or one of the Jonins so it can be fair for both parties. Now let's see who's first."

Everybody looked at the board with varying emotions, from annoyed (*_cough*Sasuke*cough*Neji*cough*_) to excited (*_cough*Sakura*cough*Ino*cough*_) to fearful (*_cough*Hinata*cough*Naruto*cough*_) to bored (*_cough*Shikamaru*cough*Kakashi*cough*_). Finally, the board stopped at a name.

**SAKURA HARUNO**

"Come down here Sakura-san, your first." The old Hokage said as he left the arena to give some space to the performers. And also to read his Icha Icha Paradise in peace, but people didn't need to know that. Sakura made her way to the arena where a microphone had already been placed. Sakura grabbed the mic, and began to sing. All the time smirking at Ino or staring longingly at Sasuke. _"I'll surprise you, Sasuke-kun", _Sakura thought. _**"Hell Yeah!"**_Added Inner Sakura.

Sakura:

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_Da da da da-da da_

_Do you know if I can yell any louder_  
_How many time have I kicked you outta here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_  
_da da da da-da_  
_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
_I am capable of really anything_  
_I can cut you into pieces_  
_But my heart is...broken_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_  
_But baby I don't mean it_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_da da da da-da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me no no no_  
_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_  
_It's gonna come right back to this._  
_Please, don't leave me._  
_No._  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_Da da da da-da da_

_Do you know if I can yell any louder_  
_How many time have I kicked you outta here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_  
_da da da da-da_  
_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
_I am capable of really anything_  
_I can cut you into pieces_  
_But my heart is...broken_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_  
_But baby I don't mean it_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_da da da da-da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me no no no_  
_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_  
_It's gonna come right back to this._  
_Please, don't leave me._  
_No._  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_

With that, Sakura finished her song and looked expectantly at Sasuke, who just ignored her. Asshole.

"WOHOO! GO SAKURA-CHAN!"Lee and Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Was all the Neji and Sasuke had to say. Jerks.

"How do you liked that Ino-pig." Stated Sakura, smirking at Ino.

"It was like hearing a banshee wail, billboard brow!" Ino retorted.

"Oh yeah, well I bet you'll be worse than me!" Sakura screamed as they began to fight. Again.

And while this poor author has run out of things to write, please be sure to review my story. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Bye!


End file.
